Fim de ano do Futuro Passado
"Holidays of Future Passed" é o nono episódio da vigésima terceira temporada, foi ao ar em 11 de dezembro de 2011. Foi escrito por J. Stewart Burns e dirigido por Rob Oliver. Sequência de Abertura: 'Quadro Negro:' * 'Cafeteria trays are not tascasda/dgsadf,g/.s,/d;.fg,/s;df.,g/;s.dfmg;msd;fg.msdgsd;.mfgs;.dfmg;'' * Bandejas de lanchonete não servem para escorregar. '''Piada de Sofá: Os Simpsons são biscoitos em forma de bonecos de gengibre dedicados ao Papai Noel. Sinopse É Natal, 30 anos no futuro, Marge e Homer decidem ter toda a família reunida para o jantar de Natal. Bart é agora um péssimo pai, preguiçoso e sem responsabilidades que realmente vive na escola, que está agora em condomínios e Skinner é o seu proprietário; Lisa é casada com o hipocondríaco Milhouse, e está muito preocupada com sua filha Zia que passa o dia inteiro na ultranet (um tipo de internet virtual onde as pessoas conectam um pluge de computador no pescoco e e transportado imediatamente para a ultranet) e tem a mesma personalidade de Bart aos 8 anos; e Maggie é uma famosa estrela do rock que esta grávida de um dos integrantes da sua banda. Bart e Lisa pedem aos seus pais um conselho de pais, e Homer passa tempo com seus dois netos. Enquanto isso, Maggie entra em trabalho de parto, e após o nascimento ds criança, se encaminha para o jantar de família. Grande Momento: '' Um Robô criado para amar Selma diz que nem ele consegue ama-lá e diz que está deixando ela para fugir com a android robô que foi criada para amar Patty.'' Curiosidades *Abe foi congelado por causa de uma doença sem cura (provavelmente após o natal de 2012) e estava até então no "Centro de Cleogênio" (Agnes Skinner também está congelada lá), mas no final, Homer se emociona e perdoa o pai, que é descongelado (mas não se sabe sobre a sua doença ou se ele se curou). A cura da doença de Abe, já havia sido inventada a muito tempo, mas Homer mantia o pai congelado, porque aquilo era mais barato que um asilo. *Lisa revela a Bart, que recebe mensagens e ligações de Nelson Muntz, mesmo estando casada com Milhouse. *Quando Homer "matou sem querer Edna Krabappel", Ned Flanders se casou com o fantasma de Maude Flanders (que é atéia). *Ralph Wiggum, que agora tem um cabelo azul, seguiu os passos de seu pai e se tornou policial. Ele também tem diversos clones espalhados pela cidade e um deles é caminheiro (e cada um mais bobo e idiota que o outro). *Na ultranet, é revelado que Martin Prince virou Márcia Princesa; ou seja mudou de sexo. *Os cães do Sr. Burns, são agora ossos e pó, que estavam dentro de uma caixa. *Os Óctuplos de Apu também tiveram óctuplos e agora ajudam o pai na administração do Kwik-E-Mart. *Lenny e Carl trocaram de cérebros, e consequentemente trocaram de vozes (Lenny revela ter feito isso, na esperança de recuper sua ex-mulher, que estava saindo com Carl na época; a tal mulher também teve seu cérebro trocado, com uma macaca). *Nesse episódio (que se passa no futuro), o cabelo de Marge é grisalho, mas numa rápida cena, quando ela chega a sala de parto para ver Maggie, seu cabelo volta a ficar azul (só que um azul mais clarinho). Na volta da cena, seu cabelo já está grisalho novamente. *Mesmo já sendo adulta e estando no futuro, Maggie continua sem falar. No final do episódio, quando o Vovô Abe Simpson pergunta se já descobriram quem é o pai da criança, Maggie ia falar, mas na mesma hora, o vovô diz "há isso não importa!". *No início do episódio, durante as fotos de natal que mostram "A Evolução da Família Simpson" (veja o artigo abaixo), é mostrado Lisa com duas garotas, o que leva a crer, que ela pode ter tido experiências lésbicas na faculdade e antes de se "casar com Milhouse". Evolução da Família Simpson The Simpsons 1.JPG|2011 02.jpg|2012 03.jpg|2013 04.jpg|2014 05.jpg|2015 06.jpg|2016 07.jpg|2017 08.jpg|2018 09.jpg|2019 10.jpg|2020 11.jpg|2021 12.jpg|2022 000.jpg|2023 14.jpg|2024 15.jpg|2025 16.jpg|2026 17.jpg|2027 The Simpsons 18.JPG|2028 The Simpsons 19.JPG|2029 The Simpsons 20.JPG|2030 The Simpsons 21.JPG|2031 The Simpsons 22.JPG|2032 The Simpsons 23.JPG|2033 The Simpsons 24.JPG|2034 The Simpsons 25.JPG|2035 The Simpsons 26.JPG|2036 The Simpsons 27.JPG|2037 The Simpsons 28.JPG|2038 The Simpsons 29.JPG|2039 The Simpsons 30.JPG|2040 The Simpsons 31.JPG|2041 The Simpsons 34.JPG|2041 The Simpsons 32.JPG|2041 The Simpsons 33.JPG|2041 en:Holidays of Future Passed es:Holidays of Future Passed fr:Le Futur passé pl:Holidays of Future Passed